Against All Odds
by Ilovemycullens3
Summary: Emily slash Emma was raised by the Cullens since she was less than a year old. But when the family decides its not safe for her, they send her away. Then Emma meets a very angry Victoria..
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been writing this one for a while now, so let me know what you think of it okay?**

This is it, I thought to myself, I've got to do

this. C'mon Emily. You can do this. I stepped out into the dining room.

"All yours Em." Dad said

"Thanks. Since I'm getting older and I really want you to hear me out here- I wanted to talk about me becoming a vampire." a hiss came from across the room, I was too slow to see who it was from. "to be fair, I think we should vote. Edward?"

He looked at me "No."

"Oh. Oh okay" I stammered, trying to conceal the hurt in my voice.

"Alice?"

"no"

My eyes starting watering "Jas?"

"No"

"Emmet?" my voice cracked

"No, sorry sis"

I nodded, "Rose?"

She shook her head.

"Mom? Dad? Please" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

They looked at each other, and dad said "Emily, we just think its best if-"

"I stay human" I finished with a whisper, tears streaming down

"Oh Emily..." mom moved in for a hug.

"Just forget it" I shoved my chair back and ran into my room, crying hard. I pulled out my phone

"Bella? It's, it's emma. I know it's late but I was wondering if-"

"Sure! C'mon over, I'll pick you up okay?"

"yea- ill wait out front"

"see in you like five minutes"

I clicked the phone shut, and started throwing stuff in a tote bag Alice gave me a few years ago. I think my tenth birthday. I grabbed my pajamas, change of clothes, and toothbrush. I waited til I couldnt hear them anymore before me and my tear covered face ran out the door and sat just outside the front door. A few seconds later, I heard Bellas truck pull up the driveway. She popped open the door,

"Hey you okay?"

I nodded, and silently got in the car, walking through the rain. Perfect for today, I thought.

"I'll be right back." she climbed out.

*Bellas POV*

Oh god, i thought, what happened? Emma was still crying, but now there were no cries, just a constant stream of tears. I opened the front door. "Edward?" I tried to conceal my anger.

"Bella!" Alice fluttered over to me.

"What did you do to Emily?"

Her face froze, "she's still upset?"

"Hell yes. She's in my truck bawling her eyes out. What happened?"

"She asked us to take a vote. We all said... oh god... Oh god"

"Alice! No wonder shes upset."

"I know, someone should go..."

"on it" Emmet said, rushing out the door

*Emilys POV

I dried the last of my tears, wondering why they said no. What had i done? Or was it something I didn't do? A soft rap on the window startled me, and I saw Emmet outside. I popped the door open.

"What do you want?"

"You. Back. Home. Now."

"you want me that badly?"

"Em please."

"I'm serious. Since you love me THAT much, you realize I'm gonna die someday. And none of you will be there."

"Emily please. Let us explain."

"I know, I know. It's too dangerous, you're too young, the newborn stage..."

"Exactly. Now why are you still mad?"

"I understand I do. But you know what really hurts? Everyone said yes to Bella." i could feel tears streaming down again. I blinked furiously against them.

"Come inside." he said, sliding his arms under me to carry me in. I was too exhausted to resist.

. . .

Emmet put me down on the couch, and I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down

"Jasper... please... stop." I trailed off as my eyes began to close on the worst day of my life.

*the next day*

I woke up on the couch, covered by a blanket Alice knit me a while ago. Crap, it's Monday. School. I glanced outside- sunny. That's ironic. And since it's sunny, no one will be going to school. That's just perfect. I guess I could call Seth... but that'll just piss them off, and will make me even more upset. Stupid me. Stupid Edward. Why'd he have to grab me from that plane?

*12years earlier* Edwards POV

With a quick glance out the window, I could tell that it was rainy out. Perfect, I didn't want to miss this flight. I quickly board my plane, realizing I was going a little too fast. I quickly slowed my pace to that off a fairly quick human. As I boarded the plane, I saw a young couple with a baby. How sweet, I thought. The baby girl was dressed in a pink flowing nightgown, and her pitch black hair was spun into tight circles. I made a point of glancing at her every so often. She was so lovable, like a magnet pulled you toward her. Suddenly, the plane jerked right hard. Then went up, and plunged down. Everyone was screaming, the baby was crying. I waited until we were low enough, and as I kicked out the door to jump the young mother cried "Please! Take my Emily!"

I turned and gently took the baby. I jumped, and landed steadily on the ground. Then, clutching the young baby, I began to run. Faster and faster, until I heard the supersonic bang that signified the plane was down, and I had to take care of her.

*back to Emma's POV*

I hate this. I'm stuck. I can't drive, so I'm screwed. Not that I could go into town anyway, people would wonder why I wasn't in school. Im still laying on the couch when Esme came in. I quickly shove my head down, and pretend to sleep, hoping it works. I tried to even my breathing, but when Edward came in I knew I was done fore.

"might as well get up em." he said

I sighed and sat up, glancing around the kitchen. Only Esme, Carlisle, and Edward occupied the large room. Across from me, Alice and Emmet were seated in the chairs. I heard the piano playing softly, no doubt by Rose. I still didn't know about Jasper though, I figured he was in the library reading. Whatever, I didn't care. At least not right now. I just wanted to get out of here. And fast. Unfortunately, I'm not that fast to begin with, and the fact that my family can run faster than a car isn't helpful. I sat at the table, as Carlisle put a plate of eggs in front of me. Emmet finally said something.

"You know, Em brought up a good point last night. She said that we all- well ALMOST all of us- said yes to Bella, but none of us to her. And honestly, I can't say i blame her. I mean seriously, wouldn't we all feel the same way if it were reversed?"

"Thank you Emmet. But it's not that you said no that really bothers me. It's that you said yes to her. I want to know why. Why her and not me? Did I do something wrong?" my eyes filled with tears.

"Of course not!" Alice interjected. "Em- you still have your life in front of you, I don't think any of us could take that away from you"

"But that's not what I'm saying here! Honestly, I sort of expected Rose to say no, and Edward was a very likely no as well. But as for the rest of you... why Bella and not me? That's what I want to know." they all sort of stared at me for a sec

"Emily Marie Cullen- don't you even think for a SECOND that we love her more than you!" Edward exploded, having read my thoughts apparently.

"Well what am I supposed to think?! Tell me the reason then Edward!" I screamed back. No one spoke for a minute before Rose spoke

"You know I said no."

"But not for the right reasons."

"I'm sorry, I am. But Bella's in danger, the volturi-"

"will come after me too."

Again no one spoke. So I did "Exactly. Now, I know about Victoria-"

"How?" Alice hissed.

I bit my tongue "Well... It mightve come up down in La Push.."

"Emily! Why did u go down there in the first place!" Edward cried

"You let Bella!" I shot back

"Because Jacob and Bella are very close friends and..."

"So are me and Seth. Not to mention how protected I am. Face it Edward, I'm just as well protected there as I am here, if not better."

"why don't you move there then?"

"maybe I will. At least I'm treated as part of the family, not an after thought."

"You are not an after thought"

"Oh? Then why didn't I know about Victoria, or the Volturi existence until Bella told me?"l

"We were trying to protect you-"

"But Bella could know?"

"Yes she did but-"

"But nothing Edward! Ever since Bella came its been Bella this and Bella that! What happened to me, your sister?! Then we move, and on top of that, you disappear for a couple months, then I find out you're trying to kill yourself! Do you know how horrible that made me feel?! I thought it was my fault! I'm trying Edward! I'm trying to like her I am! But it would help if you would remember me! You're hardly ever home! And honestly, I hate it Edward!"

" Em I'm sorry, but-"

"You know what, i need to get out of here for a little while"

"Where are you planning to go?" Esme whispered.

"Clearwaters, I'll ask Bella for a ride."

"No." Alice whispered.

"I'm going"

I walked out, grabbing my bike and starting the long, long ride to Bella's. A half hour later, I was at her house. I knocked on the door.

"Emily?"

"Yea. I was wondering if you could give me a ride to La Push. I was heading down to Seth's."

"Sure. I was heading down anyway. C'mon in"

"Thanks"

I walked in said a quick hello to Charlie before Bella had the keys and heading out the door. She dropped me off at Seths before heading over to Jakes. I knocked, and was a little taken back when Sam answered.

"Emily."

"Wheres Seth?" I asked, trying to wiggle into the house

"He's... unavailable"

"Oh god. Seth!" I cried.

"He's fine. Emily, you should go home."

"No. Let me see him. I live with vampires for godsakes. Open the door."

He sighed, "Fine, one minute" he said, as he disappeared into the house. He finally emerged and said "out back."

"Thanks" I sprinted out, and saw Seth, with Quil and Paul on his sides.

"Seth?" I asked

"Em, you really shouldn't-"

"Seth!" I cried, running to him. I held him tight, like he was my lifeline.

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded concerned for me now, so like him.

I glanced at the other two. "Um, yea. I'll tell you later."

"I'm gonna go find Bella" I ran off, utterly terrified by what I'd seen. Dear god, Seth is a werewolf now. Haven't I had enough for one day? Finally at Jakes, I go back to the garage.

"Bella? Jake?" I didn't hear a response. "Hello?" Still nothing "This isn't funny guys. Please come out." Utter silence. I was terrified, I ran back to the house.

"Billy?" he wasn't here either. Okay, don't panic, maybe they went out. But wouldn't Bella tell me? Breathe Emily breathe. Okay, I'm going to go to call her. That's good.

After 5 rings voicemail. Figures.

"Hi Bella. It's Emma. I just checked at Jakes and you guys weren't there. Neither was Billy. I'm really getting worried. Call me back as soon you get this okay? Well ummmm bye."

Bella's POV

"Edward! I drove her here! And what about my truck?"

"We'll get it later, now let's go."

"But she's..."

"Still here. I know, but I need you at home."

"Alright." and we sped off in his car.

Emma's POV

I wondered back to Seth's. And found Billy and Jake, who told me Bella left.

"But..."

"Here, why don't you stay here tonight?" Leah smiled, extending her hand

"Sure, if that's okay with you" I replied, looking to Sue.

"of course!"

"Great, just let me call..."

I walked inside, aware of all the looks from the guys, as none of them were big fans of my family. So I called Jasper, the most level-headed one.

He picked up on the first ring "Em?"

"Yea it's me. I just called to tell you I'll be sleeping at Seth's tonight."

"Em, you need to be home."

"I can't get home! Bella drove me here, and Jake said she left!"

"Edward had to pick her up."

"And left me here?"

"That's not what he meant.."

"that's exactly what he meant!"

"Emily stop. You're coming home."

"Why? Edward didn't seem to think I was that important. I mean hey, as long as Bella's safe right?"

"Alright that's enough. Emily, you know how much this hurts Esme?"

"Well, now Edward can know how it feels to watch her suffer, and not be able to do anything. Tell her I'm sorry okay? Please."

"Sure thing. We're picking you up."

"Jas-" and the line went dead.

Ugh great. After telling Sue I had to go, I walked myself to the border. Like five minutes later, Edward showed up. I got in silently.

"Well? What's the problem now?"

"you know that we don't want you around the wolves. They're dangerous, it's just not safe for you Emily. Or Bella."

"Edward! That's so unfair. You don't know them! They're kind and caring people. They would never hurt me. Edward, they're like my second family. There's no way in hell you can stop me from seeing them. Understand?"

"I understand this is going to be difficult, but it's already been decided. The answers no."

"Ugh! I hate you!" I screamed, and noticing we were home, I sprinted inside, bumping smack into Esme.

"Emily? What's wrong?"

"Ask Edward." I replied, running full speed into my room. Oh dear god. My life is turning into a soap opera. I flopped on my bed, replaying the last two days in my mind. Okay Emma- why are you mad at them? Answer: it's not that say said no, because I honestly expected that. The thing that pissed me off was that everyone said yes to Bella. And like I said, I want to know why. Why yes to Bella, and not to me? That's all I want to know. That, and how long. How long until I have to leave them? Until I can't pass as one as them? My door flung open, and I instinctively jumped back. Realizing it was only Carlisle, my heart calmed down.

"Emily?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice a perfect mix of confusion and anxiousness.

"Would you come into the dining room?" he replied.

"Of course" I quietly stepped out and walked over to the dining room. Everyone was seated around the table, Bella included. That worried me, but just a little. I took my seat, in between Emmet and Bella. Bella seemed as confused as I was. So I wasn't too worried. Yet. I looked around the table. Directly across from me was Alice, with Jasper on one side, and Edward on the other. Rose was on the other side, giving me a sympathetic smile. that scared me. Esme and Carlisle were at the heads of the table. Carlisle spoke first

"Emma, we-" he motioned around the table "have been thinking. And at the end we reached a unanimous decision. We think the best thing for us to do is to send you to live with a human family."

"Carlisle! No please! What about Seth? I'll do anything please!"

"Emma, if there was any other way..."

"Where am I going?"

"New York."

"when?"

"This Friday"

I sat there stunned. Why so soon and so far away? I looked at Edward.

"Well, so much for not being an afterthought." I shoved my chair back and sprinted into my room. So much for a family. What did I ever do to them? Sure, I had a few tantrums when I was little, but isn't that normal? I mean I was two for gods sake. A soft rap on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Go away." I muttered.

"Not likely." Rose answered. She gently opened my door. She closed it behind her and sat on my bed

"Are you okay?"

"no. Why would I be?"

"Emma, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what you're going through."

"Just stop it rose. Don't play all innocent on me. You heard what Carlisle said. That means you, and everyone else agreed to send me away."

"It's not like that, if you'd just let me explain-"

"It's exactly like that!" I cried, my voice rising. "Even Esme! My mother, the woman that raised me! Clearly, I'm nothing more than a little tiny human, easily disposed of, discardable to you. And Edward, god help me if i get my hands on him..."

"Emma! Stop"

"No! You have no idea what I'm going through! Remember when you were my age? Imagine if someone just ripped you away from your family, everything you'd ever known. And on top of that, your family wanted that to happen!"

"I know this is hard but-"

"No you don't know Rose! You can't possibly understand! You are all I've ever known. Clearly, you don't feel the same way." Unbenounced to me, Edward, Emmet, Esme, and Carlisle were just outside. I only noticed because Edward muttered something I couldn't understand. I walked out of the room, and looked directly at Emmet.

"So much for being a big brother."

"Em..."

"Big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters. And you did just the opposite. You wanted me to be sent away, and so did Edward, even my own parents don't want me around." tears built up in the corners of my eyes.

"Oh em..." Mom went to put her arms around me, I dodged her

"No, you don't want me either. Neither does Carlisle. You know that I think of you all as family. Don't you?" My voice trembled slightly.

"Of course! And we all think the same..." Esme's voice trailed off into nothing. I quickly walked back into my room, locking the door behind me, pulling on my jean jacket. I pushed open the window pane (a trick Edward had taught me) and tossed out my rope ladder. Edward said it was for an emergencies only. Well, this was an emotional CRISIS. I quickly climbed down before Edward could see it in my thoughts. I bolted full speed ahead, even though it would be only too easy for them to catch me. After a while, I slowed down to a walk, and stuck my hands in my pockets. Surprisingly, they came up with a pack of trident bubble gum, mini note pad, and a black pen. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth, before continuing on deeper and deeper into the woods. Finally, I came to my secret place. An old, beat up cottage, with ivy crawling up the walls. I popped the door open, and walked in, humming along with the birds. I pulled out the cot that was leaning against the far wall. I placed on the floor, and grabbed a quilt from the dresser I'd found at one of Rose and Emmets houses, that I'd managed to drag over here, almost a quarter mile, minimum. I grabbed my pillow, that I hid behind the dresser and tossed it onto the bed. I closed the door, but opened up the big window that provided a nice breeze. I bundled up under the quilt, and prepared to go to sleep, after grabbing some berries and water from the stream for dinner. I fumbled with the necklace Seth had given me, gently tracing the Quilette promise ring on a chain. Then, as if someone had suddenly blown up a damn, my tears camping pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't stop crying, and shivering and shaking. I heard footsteps outside, and curled up on a ball, terrified of what was out there.

The door burst open, and Jasper called "Found her!" In less than 30 seconds, everyone was there. Oh god, so much for a secret.

"Emma? Why are you our here?" Emmet was the first one to ask what everyone was thinking.

"I sorta found this a while ago..." I trailed off, following Roses gaze to the dresser.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Rose, I'm sorry. I should've asked first."

"No it's okay. I didn't even notice it was missing."

"Em? Are you okay?" Carlisle was speaking now.

"Yea..." my voice trailed off, as I realized how cold I was, and how much my head hurt.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, my head does hurt a little bit..."

"Let's get her home."

Emmet scooped me up in his arms and ran, faster and faster until we got home. But by that time, I was already asleep

. . .

I woke up in my own bed this time, not sure who put me there. Although i had a pretty good idea. I glanced at my clock: 7:26. Ugh. Still early... maybe I could sneak out..

"Not gonna happen Em" Edward called from the kitchen. I groaned, and pulled myself out of bed. I shivered, it was freezing. Or maybe it was just me. I did, after all, live with 7 vampires. And best friends with a werewolf. My life is strange, like horror story weird. I wonder what Seth is doing. I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him that I'm moving. No not moving exactly, more like being sent into exile. By your own family. That's a pleasant thought. Low voices come from the kitchen, I can make out two: Emmet and Edward. I hear my name mentioned a few times. Great, what now?

"Emma? Would you come out here please?" Esme's voice. Good, she can't be the bearer of bad news. Or at least, news worse then what I've already heard. I walk out quietly, still in my pajamas. I wondered who put me in them. Probably Esme.

"Emma, there's been a slight change of plans. You're leaving today. Your bags are in the car." She said it clearly, although her eyes were aimed at the floor. I told myself to breathe, in and out, in and out. It didn't work. I glanced around the room.

"Can I at least go back to the cottage for a minute?"

"Sure." Emmet answered, before anyone else could object. I grabbed my jacket and quickly hurried outside. When I made it to the house, I broke down. I started crying, crying harder then I've ever cried. I wrapped my arms around myself to stop myself from bawling. I went over to the dresser, and pulled open the bottom drawer, and grabbed out the pictures. One of everyone. I dialed Seth's number. Voicemail.

"Hi Seth, it's Emma" sniffle "I'm so sorry I can't tell you in person but I'm moving. Today. I'll miss you. I'll call you I promise. Let the guys know okay? I figured I'd call you first. I don't know where I'm going but-" another sniffle "I'll tell you when I do. I love you, and Paul, Jake, Embry, Quil, Sam, Leah, Billy, Jared, Sue, Kim, Emily, and Claire. Tell them I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. That's what I was going to tell you yesterday. I love you. Bye" I hung up, and went into the other room, and hoped they saw it. My little room, full of memories. Kindergarten projects, baby pictures, and my scrapbook. I have two, both exactly the same. I grabbed both, and ran back to the house. I ran to Esme, and put the book into her hands. "It's something I've been working on for Christmas. But since..."

"It's perfect." She interrupted, wrapping her arms around me,

"I love you Mom." I whispered

She kissed me on the top of my head, and said "I love you too." I moved on to Carlisle.

"Bye dad."

"Goodbye Emma." He kissed me on the cheek, and on I moved to Jasper.

"No temptation?" I asked, referring to his difficulty with the vegetarian life style.

He smiled "None."

On I went to Alice

"Mind your clothes." she commanded

"Always." I hugged her, and went to Rose.

"My favorite Blonde." I tried to smile.

she smiled "My favorite green eyes" and held me close. I stepped to Edward

"I'll miss you Em."

"I'll miss you not messing with my head" he smiled and kissed my cheek. I went to Emmet

"I'm driving you. Say bye to me there." I nodded and walked out the door, without looking back. I quietly slipped into his car. DO NOT CRY! I repeat to myself over and over in my head. Emmet slides in the front seat

"You're holding up well" He comments

"Gee thanks."

"I'm serious. I thought you'd be crying by now."

"Yea well, I already used all mine." I spit back, adding a bit of a sting that made for silence the rest of the ride to the train station. I hopped out.

"I'll walk myself in."

"You sure?"

"Yes." I squeezed him hard, like a huge hug, and for once, he didn't laugh. He put his hand on my cheek and said

"I love you lil sis."

"Love you too Grizzley Bear"

He tussled my hair and said "Bye sis."

"Bye Emmet." I blinked back tears, and ran in the station, not wanting to look back.

I found my train, and found a seat toward the front. I tossed my suitcase overhead, and my duffle beneath the seat, and my pillow on my lap. That's when something I definitely didn't expect happened: the train was just about to pull out when Seth, Quil, Embry, Jake, Paul, Leah, Sam, and Billy come bursting into the car screaming "Wait!" and "HOLD THE GODDAM TRAIN!" the last one was Paul's. It took them about a second to locate me, grab my bags, hoist me onto their shoulders, and parade me out of there. We passed Emmet in the parking lot, and I tried not to look at him, but I could feel his eyes glaring into the back of my head. I threw my hand back and waved, as I nearly died with laughter and my face filled with smiles. They finally put me down in front of Paul's truck.

"How did you find me?" I sputter

"Easy. Seth got your message, and called us. You honestly think we were gonna let you leave?" Embry said with a laugh. And then I woke up. I woke up, once again filled with sadness. I was still on the train, and no one was coming to save me. That's when the thought accrued to me: where WAS I going? They hadn't said anything. I quickly search my bag for my phone. Nothing. Then I see a slip of paper.

We have your phone. Sorry.

Alice's handwriting, no denying it. Great. I flipped the paper over and see an address: 97 49th street. 2nd floor. Apartment 2B. Thank god, at least I know where to go. I wonder who I'll be living with. And how, exactly, did they find somewhere for me to live so quickly. That's when it occurred to me that they had probably been planning this for a while. For the first time, I wonder where I'm sleeping, and what train to get on next stop, and where to get off. As soon as that occurred to me, an unusually pale figure with those ever-familiar golden eyes approached.

"May I sit?" She asked

"Of course." I responded.

"Are you Emma?"

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Irina. Irina Denali."

"Oh. I'm so sorry, about-"

"Sh. It's alright, you had nothing to do with it."

"You're right, I didn't. Now, not to be rude, but why exactly are you here?"

"Carlisle called. Requested that I see you were safe."

"I am. Shaken, miles past depressed, and incredibly pissed at them, but yes i am safe."

"Poor thing. I can't believe they would send you away like that."

"Me either."

"Are you alright though? Truly alright? Either you have no emotions whatsoever, or you're hiding the pain. I would know."

"Honestly, no. I'm definitely not alright. You have no idea what I'm going through. Its like losing, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Elzear all on the same day. And they chose it. "Again, my voice was getting thick, near tears, I bit my lip. No way, no way am I going to cry.

"I'm sorry. This must be so difficult."

"It's worse when I'm alone. Sometimes I swear I can hear them calling me. And when I look at the pictures..." my voice trailed off, as a tear fell off my cheek.

"Is there anything you'd like me to tell them?"

I glanced around, aware of the looks from all the other people.

"Just that I'm sorry."

"Alright."

"Where do you get off?"

"New York. I'm walking you to the new place. To make sure you're safe"

"Thank you. It means a lot"

She smiled "Don't worry, its nothing. How old are you Emma?"

"12. Almost 13."

"When did the Cullen's adopt you?"

"I was a baby. I don't remember anything else.

"I see. How did the they get used to having you so close all the time?"

"Well most of the time I'm at a friends house, and Carlisle doesn't really smell human blood, and Esme says she has no temptation. And since Edward and Rose were around all the time, I don't think it was too bad for them. And Emmet was too busy trying to kill me all the time, Alice was usually with Bella, and Jasper's gotten better." I paused to tuck my hair back. "I can hug him now" I add with a bit of pride.

"I see. You really loved them didn't you?"

"More then you can imagine."

"You'll tell them wont you?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Now, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Did Laurent really want to join your family?"

"Yes, yes he did."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead"

"I don't think Laurent tried to kill Bella."

"You don't?"

"No. He was always so kind, even to me. I can't see him doing something like that."

"You know something Emma?"

"What?"

"You are my new favorite Cullen."

"I'm not sure if I still qualify as one."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright. Ive got to get used to it"

"Come here" she soothed over closer to me and put her arm around me.

"You remind me of Rosalie"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You both have reasons to be bitter toward Bella."

"It's not that I dislike her, it's that she's FRIENDS with those creatures"

Don't get pissed Emma, don't get pissed Emma

"What about the ones that weren't involved?"

"Same thing."

"Some of them are-"

"You too? I need to go."

"Wait!" but she was already getting off, the train was stopped at... I crammed my head out the window to see. Seattle, great. I decided to follow her. I grabbed my stuff and hurried out onto the platform.

"Irina?" I called "Irina?" a little louder this time, nothing, I couldn't even see her. I walked closer to the building, figuring that she might've gone there. I heard a whoosh of a train leaving, I whipped around, and saw my train heading west. Great, just great. I walked into the building, and scanned my eyes over the room. I quickly located the ticket sales booth. I quickly hurried over to the booth

"Excuse me?"

The woman looked up from her papers, and her glasses bobbed up off her nose for a second.

"How may I help you mayam"

"Yes, I stepped off the train for a second, and I turned around and it was gone."

"I see. Are you traveling with anyone?"

"No."

"Alright. Do you have a phone number I can call?"

Not knowing what else to do, I rattled off Carlisle's number.

"Alright, right this way" she opened a door, and led me to a phone mounted on the wall. She dialed the number and handed it to me.

"Make it quick"

"Yes mayam"

After a couple rings, he answered

"Hello?"

"Um, hi"

"Emma? Where are you?"

"some train station in Seattle."

"Why are you-" he paused and sighed "Why did you get off the train?"

"Irina got off and I-"

"Irina?"

"Yes Irina Denali. The one who-"

"I know who she is" he snapped

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. She just started criticizing Seth and everyone. I wasnt thinking."

"No you weren't."

"What do I do?"

"Get on the next train."

"But I'll need a ticket!"

"Then buy one."

"You have my wallet"

Another sigh "Give the phone to the person in charge" I handed it to the woman. After a minute, her face got pale."Yessir." she said quietly.

She hung up the phone and took me to a train. "It's an express to New York. Should take you about 3 days."

"Thank you." i quickly got on, towing my luggage. Quickly, I sat down, a seat by the window. I glanced around. More people came on. I quickly put my bag on the next seat. I needed to be by myself for this ride. Sorry fellow passengers. I glanced at my watch. 12:47. Im starving. I rummaged around in my bag, and came up with a sandwich, water, and bag of trail mix Alice must've packed. I popped a couple raisins in my mouth. Then, I shrunk back into my seat, trying to pay attention to my book. Clearly not happening. I look around. Not a lot of people, an Asian couple, couple college kids and- oh my god. Sam. I spring up out of my seat and run over "Sam?"

He looked confused "Emma?"

"Sam!" I cried, hugging him

"What..."

"Thank god your here! I-"

"Shhh, why are u on the train by yourself?"

"Long story."

"It's a long ride."

"Fine. But why are you here?"

"Visiting my gramma in New York. Your turn." he looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "They're sending me away"

"Who?"

"Who do you think? They say it's not safe."

"What? You're perfectly safe. We can have some of us run close to you"

"It's too late. They've decided already."

"Without consulting us? This affects us as well"

"Sam im sorry, it's just-"

"Emma, be quiet. I have to call everyone"

"Sam..."

"Emma!"

"What?"

"Shut it."

"oh. Sorry." I quickly sat down next to him. It felt familiar. Safe, and normal almost. Almost. I leaned on his shoulder. And quickly fell asleep. When i woke up, it was dark outside. Probably around 7:30?I couldnt tell. Sam looked at me

"Are you alright? Seth told me you called."

"I'm fine." I paused "He got my message?"

He nodded "Yes. It scared him. He went to the Cullen's, and he demanded to know where you were"

I gasped "Is he okay?!"

"Relax. He's fine. Just worried about you"

"That's so stupid."

"Not entirely. He loves you, I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing"

"I know."

"Hey, I'm getting a plane next stop. You coming?"

"Sam, no way. You're throwing away money."

"Not really. I have an extra ticket. I was going to bring Emily, but she got sick. It'd be wasting it if you didn't come."

I sighed "Alright. Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positively positive"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note before the story, could anyone tell me how to do the ANs? Clearly, technology does not like me. Oh well! But here's the story! Hope you like it! **

**Earlier today, Sam and I had parted ways. He got off at the Chicago Airport (I didn't pay attention to which one) and I boarded the New York bound one, which is flying into Kennedy. From there, I get to the apartment. As to how, I haven't figured that part out yet. The flight attendants voice came on, telling me and everyone else in coach to prepare for landing. I closed my eyes, because this was my least favorite part. Damn it. I hate landing. Going down, ugh. Just isn't fun. Fifteen agonizing minutes later, I'm back on solid ground. I grab my bags, then head out. There's a stand with maps, and I grab one. Looks like I have a bit of a walk in front of me. I step out and into the New York scenery. I remember what Charlie taught me: head down and keep walking. That's what I do. Although, I doubt thatll help here. About a block down from the airport, I hear thunder roll over head. Great. I don't have an umbrella. Figures. I pull my hood up, and walk faster. Then I remember: I'm going to 49th street. I check the map, and realize how far away that is. I try to hail a taxi. I finally get one. **

"Where to?"

"49th street."

"You got it."

After 20 minutes, he drops me off at the corner of 49th and 9th Avenue.

"That'll be $17.50"

I feel around in my pockets. Nothing. "Um, do you take gum?"

"You just move here?"

I nod

"Then I'll let it slide. Good luck kid"

"Thanks?" I called as he drove off. I headed up the street, it had stopped raining (thank god). As I passed a physic office (or whatever you call it) I made a mental note to remember that, so I know which way to go. I look up. Shit! This building is run down. Oh dear god. Am I living with a drug lord? Whatever. Too late now. I walked up and into the lobby.

"I'm looking for 2B" i tell the guy

"Ah. Ms. Jenns" the guy behind the desk says

"Yea. Her."

"I'll buzz her. Now what's your name sweetie?"

"Emma."

"Alright." he went into the back room, leaving me alone with a very pale woman with red eyes. I studied her face

"You look familiar"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Do I know you?" I was nervous now

"No. But I most certainly know you. Or your coven"

"You know the Cullen's?"

"Yes" her fiery red hair blowed in the wind. That's when it me.

"Victoria" I whispered

"Right again. Your family wouldn't let me get close to their precious Bella. But they left you unprotected. I'm unsure if I should kill you or change you.."

"Kill me." I whispered

"Oh?" her eyes glistened

"It'll serve them right" I regretted the words as soon as they were out, but I couldn't change them now.

"I see. Since that is what you want, I will change you. From then on, you're alone."

I nodded, terrified.

"Call them." she ordered.

I shakily dialed Emmett's number. She held out her hand. I placed in her hand, and screamed inside. While it was dialing, she pulled me into an abandoned warehouse. Oh dear god, I'm going to die. I started shaking. I heard his voice on the other end: "Hello?"

"Emmett!" I nearly burst into tears

"Emily, please. You need to stop calling me. Move on. We're not your family anymore."

I lost it "How dare you. After all I've been through with all of you! Now you treat me like this. And as a matter of fact, I don't think you'll be seeing me any time soon. Congratulations, I've out of your hair"

"Emily. Calm down, what do you mean?"

"Victoria found me. She said she couldn't get to Bella, I was second best. Tell Edward not to worry anymore." I could cry, but I refused to in front of Victoria

"Emma! That's not even funny!"

Victoria snatched the phone "She's not trying to be" and, before she hung up, snapped my arm, letting my scream be the last thing he heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Emmett!" I screamed a second too late. Victoria growled, and threw me against the wall, smashing my legs against the wall. My head took the blunt of the impact, and I could feel the blood oozing out of my skull, soaking my hair thoroughly. Tears sprang into my eyes, as she lunged. I could only think of what Rose had said so many times "I didn't have a choice, no way am I taking away yours." Well, so much for that. Everything blurred, edges turned to fuzzy, grainy blobs. Then, she came into focus. I screamed for help, in a desperate attempt to save myself. But she had been smart, barricading the doors. I forced my mouth to say shut, I will not give her the satisfaction of hearing me scream again. If I could, I'd run. Far away from here, far away from the pain. There was a sound of the door slamming, and screams and smoke filled the room. Blurred figures hurried over to me, **

"Em!" he rushed over. "Can you hear me?"

I wanted to say yes, but I was terrified I would lose my hold on calm. Well, not calm, but control. Or, as much as you can get in these situations. He held my head in his hands, and the woman squeezed my hand

"You'll be alright, you'll see" she whispered, although her voice wastrembling. Even I could hear that.

"What happened?" someone hissed, it sounded like-wait was it Edward?!- no it couldn't be.

Someone shook their head, "She tried to warn us, it's like she knew.. And she called too..." a small female whispered

"You don't think.." The man next to me trailed off.

"She couldn't have known. It's impossible"

"But, maybe that's why she put up such a scene about leaving"

Who are these people?! I thought to myself.

"Her thoughts are getting blurred.." he trailed off, "She doesn't see us, just hears things

"Emily? Sweetie can you hear me?"

I wanted to say yes to the comforting voice, but my whole body was paralyzed.

"She can hear everything we say. But she can't respond." The one who sounded like Edward answered. A mind reading vampire who sounded like Edward, that couldn't be a coincidence...could it? If that is him, that means they do care! They do want me in their family! Woa! Stop it Em. There are WAY bigger issues here, just because they cane doesn't mean they want you back.

"Emily! How can you think like that?" (I'm now 99% sure this is Edward) "We never stopped caring about you, why would you..." he trailed off, as I thought about everything they put me through. "Oh."

"Em? Is that what you think?" Alice (I think) asked meekly

"It is" Edward answered for me

"Oh" Esme's voice responded

Oh my god. Seth! Someone needs to call him, and let the rest of the pack know that-

"Tell them what? Oh, Victoria attacked her, but she's good"

I cringed "That's not what I meant"

His face softened "I know."

It's not them. It can't be them. They left you Emily. Or, more like kicked you out. Oh! It's probably the Denalis! Or, oh my god. Wasn't Victoria creating an army? Holy shit. Then again, it might be-no. Stop thinking like that. They freakin left. No way in hell are they coming back. So get over it. Got it Emily? Think of Sam, and Embry, and sweet little Claire, then there's Quil, and Jared. And of course Paul who's always scared me a little. And of course Kim and Emily, and Leah. They're so sweet. Well, not so much Leah..then there's him. I don't want to think his name.

"Stop it would you!" The one who sounds like Edward screams

"Go away! I want my family! I want Esme and Carlisle and Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie, and the denalis and the pack. Leave me alone! I don't know you!" I exploded

"It's is us Emily! Can't you see that?!" the bigger blury one was getting mad

"She can't see you Emme-" The blonde one began

"No! That's not my Emmett! My brother said to leave them alone! So I did! Or tried to. And you-" I pointed at the one who was like Edward "Are NOT Edward! He wouldn't scream at me! So now just leave me here to die!" I screeched

"Why would you want us to do that?" the man next to me said quietly

"Because."

"Not helping"

I heard a low snarl rip through the room "How could you think that?!"

"Stay out of my head Ed- whoever you are."

"Why would you want to die?"

"It'll serve them right. After all they put me through, it's my final bit of irony. My sister, Rosalie, always said i'd have a long life. What bullshit. They shouldve listened to me. I told them that I would get hurt, that something would happen, but no one listened. So, it's kinda like karma. Now, I'm getting on a one way flight to Forks. And going down to La Push and staying there" I sat up, I was really shaky but moved ahead.

"Let me help you" The blonde girl offered

"Okay. But only to the cab"

"We'll drive you" the brunette whispered

"You don't have to."

"We insist"

"Fine" The big one who reminded me of Emmett lifted me up. I could've cried when I felt his cold, hard arms.

"Oh my god" I whispered

"Now you see?" I could see a blurry smile

I screamed "You-put me down!"

His face looked seriously hurt. Great "Damn it! Put me down Felix!"

"Who?" The brunette asked, very confused

"Don't pretend anymore! You're the goddamn volturi! I told Edward they would come, and I'd be defenseless! Well here you are. Now kill me and leave"

**Dont worry! It is the Cullen's! Emma just doesn't know...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight! Wish I did though...and sorry I haven't updated in a while,but with school starting its been really hectic! And yes I know this chapters short. Sorry but I wanted to** **update! Oh yea, please review! If something confuses you, feel free to ask! **

**Emma's POV (the whole chapter will be in hers)**

"We're not-" **The little** brunette **started, but the big one interrupted**

"What the hell Emily! It's us, can't you see that? It's me, Emmett. We came back"

"You can't be them." I retaliated quietly

"Why not?!" The big one exploded again

"Because! I REFUSE to think about them! I'm as good as dead to them. They didn't even call back. I tried to tell them! But nobody listened!" I screamed back, running outside. I was bleeding, but in this neighborhood something told me it would go un noticed. Everything was still blury, and the world seemed to be spinning. By some mirical, I got ahold of Jared

"Yello?" His voice was groggy, sounding sleep deprived.

"Jared? It's Emily"

"Holy shit Emily! Where are you?"

"New York"

"What?"

"New York City"

"Alone?"

"Sorta."

"Again, what?"

I sighed "You remember Victoria?"

A low growl came through. "That would be a yes? Well anyway, she more or less attacked me today"

"Shit! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jared. Just bleeding...a lot."

"Take the next plane home"

"I'm going to. But first I'm buying band aids"

He laughed "fair enough. Wait, Seth needs to talk to you"

"Okay."

"Em?" Seth spoke

"Seth? Is that you?"

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine don't worry about it."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped" he added in a soft voice

"Seth, don't put this on yourself. It's not your fault. Don't think like that I-" oh no. Here they come.

"I'll call you back" I added hurriedly, flipping the phone off, before taking off down the street. Oh shit, here they come. Less then a block away. Holy crap. I half jogged, half walked away quickly. I finally found a pharmacy. Sketchy looking, but a pharmacy. I headed in, and made a v line to the band aids. Thank god. Holy crap, they're outside. I rummaged in my pockets. Nothing.

"You plan on paying for that?" Tge scary looking guy behind the counter calls

"Well, I...I, I was going to but I, I-" I'm cut off by the door swinging open. I gasped, my vision had cleared.

"Emmett?"


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so great! So you get a happy chapter! As always, Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. *Sigh*, but I can dream cant I?**

**He spun around "You remember?"**

I ran to him, "Yes!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. Alice was the next one to come inside

"Oh my god Alice!" I started crying, as I hugged her

"Emmett? What did I miss?"

"She remembers" He smiled, as Edward came in. Okay, I'm still a little pissed at you, so he gets no love. But as for Esme,

"I'm so sorry!" I start bawling like a baby. Damn hormones. I hate puberty. Edward chuckles. Ah crap

"Hey" I look at them "I'm still pissed at all of you, so after this is over, I'm going to go back to trying to forget you guys, and you're going back to Forks."

"Em, we can't leave you here" Alice looks stunned, there's a first.

"Huh? But you said-"

"I know what we said. But please, it'll be much safer for you"

"Fine. But one condition, wait two"

"Shoot" a smile hinted on her lips

"First, you can NEVER pull a stunt like this again." six pairs of heads nodded, that's weird, I didn't notice everyone else come in, "And second, I will be changed before my 18th birthday"

"Why so soon?" Rose nearly growled

"I like being the baby" I smirked

Emmett laughed "Fair enough"

"Thanks Grizzly"

"Welcome shorty."

"Hey! That's my nickname!" Alice piped in

"Sorry!" Emmett responded, "But she's the shortest!"

Alice laughed "I can't argue with that"

"Well then it's settled." Rose glared at all of us

"Rose, I'm sorry but-" I tried to apologize

"Stop it. Don't apologize. If I hadn't said yes to sending you away we wouldn't be in this mess"

"Rose, that's not all your fault."

"I could've said no."

"You all could've! If anything, I'm grateful to you Rose. You made your opinion clear from the beginning. So I understood your point of view, I got it. You made sense."

"That still doesn't make it right"

"I know it doesn't. But I'm telling you, I forgive you"

"Em? Hate to break the moment, but we'll miss our flight" Emmett, (of course) said with a grin

"Oh geez! Let's go!" I grabbed Rose's hand, and out we went.

after Carlisle made sure I was fine, we finally made it onto the plane. I settled in next to Edward.

"You must be exhausted" He eyed the dark circles under my eyes

"I'm fine" I said, too quickly.

"Em, go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up"

"Yea right" I muttered, but I smiled so he knew I was kidding. I hope he did anyway. I put my head on his rock hard shoulder "You being a vampire really sucks, you know that?"

He looked really confused "What?"

"you make an awful pillow"

He laughed "I apologize"

"I'm used to it by now" I said with a grin, preparing to head to sleep. As I sat there, with my eyes closed, I could feel myself sinking into sleep. The last thing I heard before I was asleep, was my brother telling me

"Sleep, little sister. So when you wake up, you can answer the questions"


End file.
